Kukuroo Mountain (song)
Kukuroo Mountain (ククルーマウンテン, Kukurū Maunten) is a song from Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck, sung by Namiki Noriko as Coco Loo, Junko Takeuchi as Gon Freecss, Yuki Kaida as Kurapika, Hozumi Gōda as Leorio Paradinight, Hiroki Takahashi as Hisoka, and some tourists. Lyrics Romaji= Coco Loo: Toutou miete kimashita Kukuruu maunten Ten ni kamitsuku you ni Takaku sobietaru yama Coco Loo and Tourists: Dentora chiku ga unda ansatsu ichizoku Mata mita koto wanai Zorudikku famiri Everyone: Kukuruu maunten Kukuruu maunten Hisoka: (spoken) Migi ni mawarimasu Everyone minus Hisoka: Aaaaaa! Gon: Ano yama ga Kirua no? Leorio: Nanka iya na funiki ja ne ka? Kurapika: Ukatsu ni chikazuku to . . . kiken kamo shirenai na Gon: Tomodachi ni ai ni kita dakeda mon! Aha, tomete kureru kamo ne! Everyone: (sung) Kukuruu maunten Kukuruu maunten Coco Loo: (spoken) Miharashidai ni touchaku de Some passengers: Hai-- Coco Loo: (sung) Mina-sama goran kudasai, Achira ga seimon desu Betsumei, yomi-te no tobira Ikite wa modorenai Hisoka: Koroshi-ya no ajito Tourists: (spoken) Uuuuuuuuuu . . . Gon: the uuuuu Chigau! Coco Loo and Tourists: (sung) Koroshi-ya no ajito Gon: (spoken) Chigau! (sung) Ano tobira no mukou-gawa, Kirua ga matteru! Shinpai wa nani mo nai Datte tomodachi da kara! Gon, Kurapika, Leorio: Kirua ga matteru Kirua ga matteru Coco Loo and Tourists: Koroshi-ya no ajito Koroshi-ya no ajito Gon, Kurapika, Leorio: Kirua ga matteru Kirua ga matteru Coco Loo and Tourists: Koroshi-ya no ajito Koroshi-ya no ajito |-| Kanji= ココ・ルー: とうとう見えてきました ククールマウンテン 天に噛み付くように 高くそびえる山 ココ・ルーと観光客たち: デントラ地区が生んだー暗殺一族 まだ見た者はいない ゾルディックファミリー みんな: ククールマウンテン ククールマウンテン ヒソカ: (spoken) 右に曲がります みんな、ヒソカに: ああ! ゴン: あの山がキルアの? レオリオ: 何か嫌な雰囲気じゃねぇか？ クラピカ: うかつに近づくと。。。危険かもしれないな。 ゴン: 友達に会いに来ただけなんだもん！あは、止めてくれるかもね！ みんな: (sung) ククールマウンテン ククールマウンテン ココ・ルー: (spoken) 見晴らし台に到着です！ 旅客たち: はいー ココ・ルー: (sung) 皆さんご覧ください、 あちらが正門です。 別名、黄泉への扉 生きては戻れない ヒソカ: 殺し屋のアジト 観光客たち: (spoken)　うぅぅ！ ゴン: うぅの時に 違う! ココ・ルーと観光客たち: (sung) 殺し屋のアジト |-| English= Coco Loo: We can finally see it: Kukuroo Mountain! Almost as if to take a bite out of heaven . . . It’s a soaring high mountain. Coco Loo and Tourists: Dentora gave birth to . . . The family of assassins. No one’s ever seen them. Zaoldyeck family. Everyone: Kukuroo Mountain Kukuroo Mountain Hisoka: (spoken) Turning right. Everyone minus Hisoka: Ahhhhhh! Gon: Killua’s on that mountain? Leorio: What an unpleasant atmosphere. Kurapika: We must approach it carefully. Gon: But we’re only going to see a friend. Let’s go see him. Everyone: (sung) Kukuroo Mountain Kukuroo Mountain Coco Loo: (spoken) We’ve arrived at Site Number Two! (sung) Everyone, please look. Over there is the main gate, also known as the gate to Hades . . . Pass through and you’ll never return alive! Hisoka: The hideout of killers Tourists: (spoken) Oooooooo . . . Gon: the Ooooo No. Coco Loo and Tourists: (sung) The hideout of killers Gon: (spoken) No. (sung) Beyond that door, Killua is waiting . . . There’s no more need to worry, because . . . Because we’re friends. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio: Killua is waiting. Killua is waiting. Coco Loo and Tourists: The hideout of killers. The hideout of killers. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio: Killua is waiting. Killua is waiting. Coco Loo and Tourists: The hideout of killers. The hideout of killers. Category:Character Song Category:Musicals Category:Songs Category:Articles without pictures